max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo Dual Strike Mode
Turbo Dual Strike Mode is a process that allows to Max and Steel to use two different powers at once. It made its debut in Dawn of Morphos. Origins During Max Steel: Dawn of Morphos, Max and Steel awoke within Jim McGrath's Takonian spaceship, where he told Max and Steel about the origins of Morphos. There, Jim explained that Morphos wasn't able to duplicate more then one power at one time and told Max and Steel they needed to combine the powers of their Turbo Modes. After entering the Turbo Chamber within Jim's ship, Max and Steel became more powerful thanks to the chamber's energy and gained the ability to combine their Turbo Modes. Later, during a fight with Morphos, Max and Steel were almost defeated by him until they combined both Cannon and Spike modes to form Turbo Cannon Spike Mode. After Morphos wasn't able to absorb this new mode, Max and Steel used the new Turbo Mode's combined powers to defeat Morphos. Fusions Created Turbo Cannon Spike Mode :See also: Turbo Cannon Mode and Turbo Spike Mode. Turbo Cannon Spike Mode was the first fusion that Max Steel ever created. It is the fusion of Turbo Cannon Mode and Turbo Spike Mode. It was especially made to fight against Morphos, and was the first mode that he wasn't able to copy. It made its debut in Max Steel: Dawn of Morphos. Abilities Inherited from Turbo Cannon Mode *'Super Strength:' Similar to Turbo Cannon Mode, this mode ' '''possesses enhanced strength and impenetrable armour. *'Turbo Charge:' Turbo Cannon Spike Mode has the ability to charge itself with T.U.R.B.O. Energy and launch itself at enemies. This is similar to Turbo Cannon Mode, but deals extra damage as Turbo Cannon Spike Mode has several spikes all over its body. Inherited from Turbo Spike Mode *'Spike Projectiles:' Like Turbo Spike Mode, this mode has the ability to launch several spikes through its armour and deal extreme damage. *'Spike Flails:' Similar to Turbo Spike Mode, this mode can extend powerful whips from its hands. Unlike Turbo Spike Mode, the whips end with large spiked flails rather than grappling hooks. The flails can latch onto enemies or its surroundings and allows Max Steel to swing from one place to another or hurl enemies toward or away from him. Turbo Hydro Heat Mode :''See also: Turbo Scuba Mode and Turbo Heat Mode. Turbo Hydro Heat Mode 'was the second fusion that Max Steel created. It is the fusion of Turbo Heat Mode and Turbo Scuba Mode. It made its debut in Max Steel: Maximum Morphos and was first used to fight Toxzon. Abilities *'Hydro Heat Cannons: Similar to Turbo Heat mode, this mode has two cannons located at its forearms. Like Turbo Heat Mode, the left cannon is able to to launch fire, but unlike Turbo Heat Mode, the right cannon is able to shoot streams of high pressure water. When both cannons are used at once, they can generate massive amounts of steam to blind enemies. Turbo Sonic Flight Mode :See also: Turbo Sonic Mode and Turbo Flight Mode. Turbo Sonic Flight Mode was the third and last fusion that Max Steel created. It is the fusion of Turbo Sonic Mode and Turbo Flight Mode and is one of Max Steel's fastest Turbo Modes. It made its debut in Max Steel: Maximum Morphos. Abilities Inherited from Turbo Sonic Mode *'Sonic Waves:' Like Turbo Sonic Mode, this mode has the ability launch sonic waves from sound emitters on its body. Inherited from Turbo Flight Mode *'Flight:' Like Turbo Flight mode, this mode as the ability to flight at high speeds. However, due to the combined power from Turbo Sonic Mode, this mode can fly at supersonic speeds. Gallery Trivia *Morphos wasn't able to absorb this Turbo Mode. However, when Morphos absorbed Miles Dread's completion device, he was able to combine his own modes, like Max Steel. It is still unknown if he was able to absorb this mode, as he hadn't tried. *Turbo Scuba Mode is referred to as Turbo Hyrdo Mode when it is combined with Turbo Heat mode. It is unknown if this was an error or intentional. *All of the combined Turbo Modes include shades of yellow within their colour schemes. *Turbo Sonic Flight Mode is the fifth Turbo Mode with the ability of flight. Turbo Flight Mode being the first, Turbo Super Mode being the second, Turbo Rocket Mode being the third, Turbo Nova Mode being the fourth and Turbo Prime Mode being the sixth. Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Max Steel's Arsenal